My pets smarter than yours!
by GoNnA B FaMoUs
Summary: Set during the Kidney of the Sea when London and Bailey have a competition to see whose pet is the smartest. LondonxCody Last Chapter up!
1. Moment

Set during the Kidney of the Sea when London and Bailey have a competition to see whose pet is the smartest. Written in London's POV.

"Cody I want to thank you for being out referee. I know you will be fair and impartial."

Bailey said while giving Cody a quick kiss on either cheek. London watched this scene from the elevator she was about to step out of and suddenly felt a deep hatred for Bailey.

'Why am I feeling this?' thought London to herself. 'It must be because I want Yvonne to win instead of Porkers. Yes that's right has nothing at all to do with Cody.' On the contrary London had felt herself becoming more attracted to Cody everyday since they had set sail on the H.M.S. Tipton but refused bluntly to admit this to herself.

"You forgot honest." Cody said grinning at Bailey in a way which made London's stomach churn.

'I have to do something,' London thought,

"Honestly, make sure I win. But not right away, I don't want it to be obvious!" London said quickly pulling Cody towards her by the back of his shirt ,trying to ignore the sudden butterflies she felt at the closeness of his body, and placing a wad of money on his clipboard.

It appeared that Cody had also noticed the distance between them as he gazed straight into her eyes with a look of confused shock. London couldn't help but gaze at his lips as she thought to herself 'Ok are we having a moment?'

'yes and your liking it'

'No I can't be this is Cody were talking about. The poor nerd, the one three years younger than you, the one that's absolutely smitten with Bailey and completely off limits!'

'Just because he's off limits does not mean you don't want him'

'Shut up little voice in my head that I can't see! I am totally not crushing on Cody and wow his lips look so soft and perfect and STOP IT!!!!'

'You know I'm right'

'Ok fine you win invisible voice! I am head over heals for Cody! Wow it feels so good to finally say that. (well think it) Oh my God he's leaning in! Is he going to kiss me? He's so close now I can see my own reflection in his eyes.' London started to close her eyes and lean in too but suddenly a voice brought her straight back to reality. It was Baileys, God London felt like she could do some serious damage to that girl right now!

"Obvious! You just bribed him."

"No I didn't!" London replied bluntly thankful that Bailey had not noticed anything.

London glanced sideways at Cody and saw him shake his head slightly as if do dislodge water from his ears carrying a confused expression on his face. A second later however he seemed to come to his senses.


	2. Confused

Here's the next chapter! Yay! This chapter will have both Cody's and London's POV! And also it goes off script to what happened in the episode!

Cody POV

Cody felt confused as he shook his head trying to forget how amazing it had felt when London had pulled him closer to her. 'Cody you're meant to like Bailey and she's London Tipton for goodness sake. Her dad signs your mums pay check. You are in completely different social classes.'

Cody tried to reason with himself but he couldn't forget that bolt of electricity that surged up his arm when London accidentally brushed his arm with hers as she gave him the wad of money.

"London I plainly saw you bribing Cody! Anyway I think we should start the first test shouldn't we Cody-wody-woo?" Bailey cooed placing and arm round his shoulder and pouting.

Much to Bailey's surprise Cody just shrugged her off and made for the lift hurriedly mumbling something about not feeling well.

This left both girls in a shocked silence.

London's POV

'Why did Cody shrug off Bailey's arm like that?' thought London as she picked up Yvonne and made for the door to outside thinking hard. 'You don't think he could like me? Well I defiantly need to go looking for him, I think we need a good talk.' With that London sped off to find Cody.

Cody's POV

Cody collapsed onto his bed sighing heavily.

"What's up with you then?" Woody's (is that the name of his roommate?) voice rang out making Cody start for he had been so wrapped up in his own problem he had failed to notice his roommate, who had been reading a comic in the corner.

At first Cody wasn't sure of how to answer his roommate. Did he want Woody to know about his crush on London? But in the end Cody decided that if he wanted advice it would be best to.

So Cody started to tell Woody exactly what happened with the animal contest and Baileys flirting to when almost kissed London.

"Dude you were seriously going to kiss London? Man if Moseby finds out he will kill you!" Woody finally managed to say through his laughing fit.

"Woody you're not helping!"

"Ok sorry Cody. But honestly, you were going to kiss London?"

"Well yeah I guess. I mean if Bailey hadn't of interrupted I would of kissed her."

"Dude seriously I don't see your problem."

"What! But I just told you."

"Look you said that if Bailey had not of interrupted you would of kissed her?" Cody nodded and made to open his mouth but Woody shushed him. "So that obviously means you like her?" Cody nodded again. "Well I don't get your problem! Just go and tell London how you feel. I mean the worse she can do is say no and throw a designer bag at you!"

"You know what, your right! I'm going to go and tell her how I feel, go tell her how I feel…" Cody repeated walking out the door.

"um your welcome??? Psh how rude!" Woody muttered as he got back to his comic.


	3. This is awkward

3rd chapter! I hope to do a little LondonxCody story for every episode of suite life on deck! Tell me what you think!!

Here goes

London's POV

London raced down corridor after corridor desperately looking for Cody. She finally spotted Zack with some random girl clearing cups at the bar.

"Hey Zack."

"Hey London are you ok?"

"Not really I need to find Cody. Do you happen to know where he is?" London puffed, out of breath for all the running.

"Yeah he just ran past a second ago, he went that way." Zack gestured to his left. "London have you met…." But London did not wait around to see who he was talking about and raced off again.

"Ok bye then!" Zack said slightly bemused.

As London spun round the corner she crashed into Cody, who was running in the opposite direction, and they fell to the ground. London felt that butterfly feeling again as to her horror she found herself underneath Cody who had fallen on top of her.

"Well, this is awkward." Cody finally said laughing nervously his breath tickling London's neck and ear and sending shivers through her spine.

"Yeah." was all London could say as she gazing into his baby blue eyes.

"I should probably get off now." Cody said awkwardly as he shifted off London, got to his feet and pulled London to hers.

"Look we need to talk." Both Cody and London said in unison. "You first." They said again before both laughing and breaking the nervous atmosphere.

"Ok." Said London finally, taking charge. "Look back there with Bailey I don't know whether you did but I felt something between us when I looked into your eyes and it felt right somehow but you ran away so I wasn't sure if you felt the same." London finished quietly afraid to look at Cody when all of a sudden he laughed.

"Well that's just taken a load off my chest!" Cody said smiling broadly.

"How so?" asked London, not being one of the sharpest tools in the shed.

"Well I ran away because I was confused before and all this time I've been thinking of how to tell you what you have just told me!"

"So that means?" said London looking confused.

"I'll show you."

Both POV

Cody stepped forward and took hold of her shoulders and pushed her gently up against the wall. London stared into his baby blue pools as he gazed into her chocolate coloured ones. London watched as Cody got closer and closer to her before pressing his lips softly up against hers while gently caressing her shoulders with his hands causing London to shiver slightly. As if taking this as permission Cody slid his hands down to around her waist pushed her up harder against the wall.

London meanwhile slid her hands round his neck, cupping his face, and proceeded up to run her fingers through his silky hair. As if this spurred him on Cody licked London's bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth, which she gave almost instantly, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. London started to moan softly as Cody's tongue explored her mouth but there heated make-out session was cut short suddenly when they heard a voice from behind them.

"And what do you two think you're doing?"

Ooh who is it??? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. You are Wicked!

Here it is! Chapter 4. This may be the last chapter but I'll see because I don't have a story plan I just write and see where it takes me!

Let's recap!

Cody stepped forward and took hold of her shoulders and pushed her gently up against the wall. London stared into his baby blue pools as he gazed into her chocolate coloured ones. London watched as Cody got closer and closer to her before pressing his lips softly up against hers while gently caressing her shoulders with his hands causing London to shiver slightly. As if taking this as permission Cody slid his hands down to around her waist pushed her up harder against the wall.

London meanwhile slid her hands round his neck, cupping his face, and proceeded up to run her fingers through his silky hair. As if this spurred him on Cody licked London's bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth, which she gave almost instantly, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. London started to moan softly as Cody's tongue explored her mouth but there heated make-out session was cut short suddenly when they heard a voice from behind them.

"And what do you two think you're doing?"

(omg who is it???????????????? Sorry I'll carry on!)

Cody and London pulled apart quickly and saw Mr. Moseby standing but three meters away from them looking livid.

Mr. Moseby surveyed the two teenagers noticing the embarrassed flush in their cheeks, their red swollen lips and their hair and clothes which had gotten messed up and crinkled. He suddenly felt a surge of pity for the teenagers who both looked like a deer caught in headlights, but this feeling passed quickly when he remembered what Mr. Tipton had told him before London had arrived on the ship,

"_Now I want London to have complete focus on her school work while she is studying aboard this ship so that means absolutely NO BOYFRIENDS!! You understand Moseby?" _

"_Perfectly Sir," he had replied, "I will make it my personal responsibility to ensure London does not so even much as look at a boy while aboard this ship."_

"Shall I repeat? What do you two think you are doing?" Said Mr. Moseby again his, voice now ringing with authority.

"errrr well ummmmmm" Cody stuttered looking terrified.

"Oh forget it! Cody go to your room and stay there, I shall want to speak to you later."

Cody glanced at London, who nodded slightly, before stumbling out of the corridor.

"Now London what do you think you are doing? I mean Cody, Cody Martin, little kid Cody!"

"He's not a little kid anymore he's 15 and I like him Moseby, really like him." London retorted crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Look London I made a promise to your farther that I would look after you, how do you know Cody won't hurt you? I mean just look at his brother Zack! He's a regular little heartbreaker!"

"Cody is completely different to Zack!"

"Even so your farther also said that you were to have no boyfriends while on this ship so you could focus on your school work."

London paused before she answered him thinking carefully,

"Well, I don't think having a relationship with Cody is going to distract me from my school work because he is smarticle so maybe that will rub off on me? Also Cody and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend officially yet so you are not disobeying my farther by letting us be together!" With that London walked off leaving a stunned Mr. Moseby behind.

'Wow' thought Mr. Moseby, ' maybe being with Cody has made her smarter! But London and Cody! London and Cody! I never saw that one coming! London and Cody, London and Cody……' He walked off feeling slightly bemused.

"So Cody, how it go?" asked Woody as his roommate walked through the door.

"Well I found her,"

"Did you kiss?" Woody blurted out before Cody could say any more.

"yeah and"

"How was it?" He interrupted again.

"Amazing" Cody said looking slightly downcast.

"So why are you so down?"

"Mr. Moseby caught us!"

"Oh dude, was he mad?"

"Yep. Sent me up here and said 'I'll talk to you later'. That's probably him now." Cody said referring to a knock at the door. Cody opened the door and seeing it was Mr. Moseby closed it behind him as he walked out.

"So Cody" Mr. Moseby said in the tone of a man who had just been beaten, "I have been talking to London and she remains adamant that she will be with you. Now Cody do you just want to be with London because she's London the heiress or London the person?"

"N-n-n-no Mr. Moseby sir" Cody stuttered, "I really like London, and not just for her money!"

"Strangely I believe you, probably because you're not Zack! Anyway, promise me you will not hurt London, she's like a daughter to me so if you do I will make sure you never sleep again!" He growled causing Cody to step back a couple of paces.

"I promise I won't hurt her Mr. Moseby." Cody said before running off to find London.

Three Weeks Later

"You know, I never thought I'd get used to it but you have to admit they are great together!" Zack said, standing at the bar with Mr. Moseby and referring to Cody and London who were sitting on a sun lounger together, London on Cody's lap.

"Yes well I still have my doubts" He replied as Cody gave London a long lingering kiss holding her tightly round the waist.

"Like what?"

"The fact he's related to you."

"Are they still watching us?" asked London referring to Zack and Mr. Moseby.

"Yep" said Cody glancing towards the bar. "You know what I think we should give them something to watch!"

London opened her mouth about to ask Cody what he meant when suddenly she felt his lips crash onto hers. London relaxed into the kiss and wondered why this was something for Zack and Moseby to watch for they had done little else all the while they were being watched. This however was cleared up when Cody left her mouth trailing kisses all along her jaw line before ending up at her neck where he teased her flesh gently with his teeth and tongue.

'Oh Cody,' London thought, 'You are wicked!' as she saw Moseby almost choke on his drink at the bar.

The End!! Please review!


End file.
